


Death to ivy

by Vexed_Wench



Series: spn_bigpretzel Drabble of the week [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel must save Dean from the evil ivy.</p><p>Written for the prompts Medicine and Make it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death to ivy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



Castiel was not overreacting. He knew that Dean had to be in dire agony. He must be to complain so loudly. Castiel had seen Dean shrug off bullet wounds and stabbings with barely a grimace and was still able to fight.

Castiel knew that if something laid Dean up it had to be destroyed.

Clearly the calamine lotion Sam had given Dean was no help.

If medication could not be counted on to help Dean then he would just have to take matters into his own hands. There would be no trace of poison ivy to be found come morning.


End file.
